Bis(2,2-dinitropropyl)formal (BDNPF) is an energetic plasticizer used in propellant and explosive applications. Because BDNPF is a solid at room temperature, BDNPF is usually combined with liquid bis(2,2-dinitropropyl)acetal (BDNPA) in a 50:50 weight percent mixture. The mixture of BDNPF and BDNPA is a liquid. BDNPA/BDNPF is a commercialized product.
The current method for synthesizing BDNPF requires a methylene chloride solvent system. However, there is growing environmental concern about chlorinated solvents' potential contribution to ozone depletion and possible carcinogenic properties. Thus, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a method for synthesizing BDNPF which does not use chlorinated solvents.
In addition, the use of a solvent in a chemical manufacturing process adds the need for solvent separation and waste disposal procedures. For instance, it is believed the current BDNPF manufacturing process has a high temperature (about 125.degree. C.) vacuum evaporation step to remove the methylene chloride solvent and minor volatile byproduct impurities. Such evaporation not only increases manufacturing costs, but also represents a safety hazard by subjecting energetic materials to high temperatures.
It will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for a process of synthesizing BDNPF which does not require the use of chlorinated solvents, and which avoids costly and dangerous evaporation procedures.
Such methods of synthesizing BDNPF are disclosed and claimed herein.